


【DV】被侮辱的日常

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 这不知道是短篇、中篇、还是长篇，但我能保证，你所看到的会是 疯话连篇。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

1）

这天，维吉尔独自在事务所打扫卫生。前一天晚上莫里森来了事务所，告诉但丁他们的城市正被一群小鬼侵袭，但丁听罢，立刻出勤。维吉尔最近学乖了不少，但丁很久没让他缺胳膊少腿了。于是维吉尔决心当一个狂浪爷们的贤内助，他开始主动承包了大部分的家务——虽然他总是弄巧成拙地搞砸一些事情，但他至少有一颗想帮忙的心。

“维吉！出来吃饭了！”出勤回来的但丁一脚踹开了事务所的大门，他头上顶着一个巨大的比萨盒子，大概有28英寸：“我再说一遍，出来吃饭了！”

维吉尔听到猛爷们但丁声如洪钟的呼唤立马连滚带爬地下了楼，他生怕误了吃饭的钟点让但丁不高兴。维吉尔在跑下楼时左脚不小心踩到了右脚，四肢不协调的他滚下了楼梯，摔了个狗啃泥。

“维吉！维吉！”但丁只听到一阵响动，但因为楼梯角太暗了，他却站在门口的光亮处，根本无法判断发生了什么，他心下窝火，提高声音威胁到：“维吉？再不出来吃饭老子将会把你的小逼日残废！”说着，但丁举着巨大的比萨盒子从门口横七竖八地挤了进来——他并没有想过，当一个比萨盒子横向进不来门时，他完全可以把比萨盒子竖过来进门。

但丁骂骂咧咧地大步走向楼梯，他以为维吉尔还在楼上睡觉。只听“哎哟喂”一声，他踩在了一个相较地板略显柔软的东西上。低头定睛一看，竟是他一脚踩在了维吉尔的背上，他的鞋底甚至还残留着湿漉漉的、小鬼窝子里的粪便。维吉尔被但丁骚臭的靴底熏得泪流满面，再加上自己也知道现在这个样子丢人无比，想爬起来却被这个钢铁爷们的沉重大脚钉在了地面上使不上劲——维吉尔委屈极了，趴在地上用两只手抹着眼泪，也不敢哭出声音惹但丁心烦。

可但丁还是心烦了，他穿着脏靴子的大脚在维吉尔的背上碾了又碾，冷声问道：“刚刚叫你吃饭你为什么不出声？躺在这里干什么？”但丁打开比萨盒子，拿出一大块比萨吃了一口，那只踩着维吉尔的大脚微微抬起，又狠狠地踩了下去：“说话啊！你是不是隐藏了最大秘密？！”

“我……我没有……咳咳……”维吉尔被但丁的一记窝心脚踩得口吐鲜血，他想跟但丁辩解自己是因为着急见他才摔了个狗吃屎，但是他被踩得头晕眼花，但丁靴底的恶臭气息飘进他的鼻子里，令他作呕。

但丁把比萨上带着芝士和pepperoni的部分吃了个干净才放开他踏在维吉尔身上的那只脚，随后，他把自己吃剩下的、烤的有些硬的比萨边缘扔在了维吉尔的脑袋上，说：“吃啊小婊子！”

维吉尔自然不受嗟来之食，他倔强地闭上双眼，趴在原地，仿佛这样就会赢得但丁爷们的尊重一般。

但丁看维吉尔趴在地上的僵硬样子也不想搭理他，这份比萨他本就不想与人分享。但丁再次踏上了维吉尔的身体，与上次不一样的是——这次他用的是两只脚。但丁以维吉尔为跳板，抱着比萨盒子二段跳上了楼。

“你最好是给我把事务所收拾得干干净净，明天我的好朋友皮蓬将会到来。”楼梯拐角处，传来但丁听不出息怒却无比威严的声音。


	2. 2

2）

次日清晨，维吉尔起了个大早开始洗刷事务所里的各个角落，他很想得到但丁的表扬，他想听到但丁亲口承认自己是这个事务所的女主人。很快，维吉尔便放弃了。这个事务所虽然设施有些简陋，但处处藏污纳垢。维吉尔甚至没有一个称手的工具来捣鼓这些已经在角落结成泥块的灰尘。

维吉尔伸展了一下自己昨晚被但丁踩踏得有些痛的腰，决定出门走走。外头天色阴沉细雨绵绵，虽是清晨但也看不出一缕阳光。维吉尔看到但丁停在事务所门口的cavaliere摩托车，忽然想骑上去试试。

维吉尔没有骑过摩托车，但他对自己有着莫名的自信。他甚至忘了去考虑铁腕爷们但丁若是发现他偷骑他的cavaliere会怎样暴怒地把他虐打爆操一顿。维吉尔一不做二不休，一个翻身，骑上了摩托车。在一阵轰鸣下，冒着紫光电气的cavaliere载着维吉尔飞速驶出了事务所所在的那条街。


End file.
